Echoes from the East: Theme Song Translated Lyrics
by Shin-no-Nekochan
Summary: Translated lyrics TransLyrics so you can singalong with Heart of Sword as well as One Third no Junjou na Kanjou. Please try them out and leave a review!
1. Heart of Sword

**HEART OF SWORD - Yoake Mae**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

From the Anime: _Rurouni Kenshin_

-

I stand all alone in the stillness of the dawn / It's the distant tomorrow at which I will strike

I am struggling my emotions breaking down / It will not go well for my soul tonight

-

Even after you expend an effort so extreme

The result is still death oh-only like walking a tightrope

More attempts just mean more damage done each 'n ev'ry day

Taking a cynical view could surely give me some comfort

-

(I'm burning up) hot like hell

(My true image) is hiding nah-ow

(This is too short) a time for / me to live...

-

I stand all alone in the stillness of the dawn / It's the distant tomorrow at which I will strike

If I were to set my emotions running free / It would not sit well in my dreams tonight

-

Looking at the things I've done, it's not balanced at all

Plus 'n minus; zero, is that what they'll really add up to?

The luck we possess will get used up until we have to die

At least I can say that my choice of actions is my own

-

(You cannot know) - It's useless

(Because it's you) How is it you

(Can change your mind) with logic / as you plee...ease?

-

Because I love you, I get hurt so many times / Yet I always try to give love back to you, right?

Unbelievable, the resolve I find within / I will not get much sleep again tonight

-

-

Because I love you, I take each blow after blow / Yet I always will return because this is love!

I am gonna' fight; all emotions disappear / How can you blame me? My heart is a sword...

-

I'll stand all alone in the stillness of the dawn / It's the distant tomorrow that I'm gonna' strike!

We have love reaching deeper than emotions known / So our diff'rences don't matter much to me...!

-

3/7/2007

This was my first TransLyric EVER. Okay, well, not this version of it, but it was this song. Takanori Nishikawa / TMRevolution / TMR just captured me with his voice and I was determined to memorize the song **in Japanese** when I'd only taken a preliminary course in it at the time. This one makes me nostalgic for that reason though; to see how far I've come as well as to remember that I wrote the first version of this song more than 7 years ago somewhere in the years 1998-1999, when I was in 7th-8th grade.

In honor of my return to writing TransLyrics, I decided to spruce this one up and take it to my current level of ability rather than clinging to the original lines I gave it. I hope you agree.

Shin-No-Nekochan


	2. One Third no Junjou na Kanjou

**1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

From the Anime: _Rurouni Kenshin_

-

Even if my love reaches the breaking point / one-third of it won't reach all the way to you

My true feelings are just spinning on the air / "I LOVE YOU" I'm not even saying within MY HEART!

-

On long nights when I cannot get to sleep / there are whispers in the wind

A voice is shaking an' saying, "That is how love goes."

The speech continues and brings you tears / which is slowly changing to

A fever so slight an' it's / mingled with a / quiet, happy sigh

-

Gimme smiles an' shining days / by your bright smile todaaay,

In the frozen nighttime / I'll be more than "good" / fending off the cold.

-

Even if my love reaches the breaking point / one-third of it won't reach all the way to you

My true feelings are just spinning on the air / "I LOVE YOU" I'm not even saying within MY HEART!

-

-

Like rain in the middle of the heat / of the intense summer days

The dry bareness is moistening / and now your / smile is so bright!

-

Gimme smiles an' shining days / don't clear up so quickly todaaay!

Don't fret some hurdles / 'Cuz any walls we come to / they won't stand in our way

-

Whoever you love, no matter where they are/ these images will surely fall into place

Don't say you can't reach them when you haven't tried; / your words are dancing out in spaaace...

The farther apart we float from each other / the more it will hurt the person I care for

Th' further I chase them the farther I feel from / the one that I love; the pain's deepening more, MY HEART!

-

-

Gimme smiles an' shining days / Gimme smiles an' nice daaays!

I wish we could meet again / if only for the evening / for one long embrace...

-

Whoever you love, no matter where they are/ these images will surely fall into place

If only I had said so last night in my dreams / I may not wish for all these thiiings...

Even if my love reaches the breaking point / one-third of it won't reach all the way to you

My true feelings are just spinning on the air / "I LOVE YOU" I'm not even saying within MY HEART!

-

3/7/2007

I started writing this TransLyric back in High School some time and apparently never finished it, but I've spruced it up and present it to you now! This song is very fast (especially in the chorus and bridges) and even I had a hard time singing along to my own lyrics, but I promise it can be done. I adore this song so I put a lot of effort into making the lyrics work well with the tempo. The capitalized words were English in the original song, so I preserved that here... except for the 'give me smiles' lines, I changed those so they'd make sense. (laughs)

Shin-No-Nekochan


End file.
